The Originals
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Kol is happy with Davina. However a friend comes back to cause some chaos
1. Chapter 1

Kol is happy to be with davina. They're eating breakfast with Elijah and Haley. It's a wonderful time. Davina wonder where Klaus is. He never miss breakfast. Kol hears a soft giggle. Davina notice Kol looks nervous. Elijah hears a similar step. Haley notice Elijah demeanor change. Elijah looks up. It's like he saw a ghost. Davina looks up to see Klaus laughing. He has his right hand around a girl around her age shoulder. She is hugging him tightly. Klaus neck is cover in blood. She is wearing black skinny jeans with red v neck t shirt. Her hair looks messy like klaus.

He whisper in her ear tenemos que recuperar por el tiempo perdido (We have to make for lost time) "I know you will make up to me." Haley notice the girl runs her left hand on Klaus chest. She is toying with him. She has a small smirk on her face. Elijah and Kol look at each other. Before Haley can say a word she hears Rebekah say Leslie? Davina notice the girl cat eyes light up. "Rebekah. .."

Klaus smiles as Leslie hugs Rebekah tenderly. "I'm glad you're here to visit us." Leslie tells her Klaus is trying to convince her otherwise. Klaus follows them to the table. Leslie is holding hands with him. Rebekah sits next Marcel. Klaus makes a seat for leslie. She sits down and gives a innocent look to Kol and Elijah. "Did you miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2 :tsk tsk

Klaus takes a drink as Kol and Elijah are on there toes. Marcel wonders what is about Leslie that she holds on them. Klaus chuckled. "This is worse then our dinner in 1820." Davina ask what happen in that dinner? Leslie is about to open her mouth when Kol tells Davina they should go. He stand up and grabs Davina. "Do I make you uncomfortable?

" Kol reply this is not the time for us to talk. Leslie looks upset. Klaus looks at Kol with a serious look. "My brother is keeping you busy when you get tired of him you have Elijah. " Elijah rolls his eyes. Kol walks out with Davina. Leslie apologies to Haley and Rebekah. Leslie tells I'm sorry to ruin your breakfast. She stand up from table. Klaus tells her his room it's up the stairs to the right. Davina ask Kol why are you so mad? "She is the last person I need to see."

Davina ask who is she? "She is a very old friend of my family. " Kol remembers in 1820. He is feeding on a girl in the empty streets. There is a line of victims next to him."Tsk tsk Kol will you ever learn?" Kol reply leave me alone! Leslie laughs. "If you need a lesson in control .. I can help you?" Elijah is outside the balcony of his room. He looks down to see the crowd of people. As he enjoys a moment of silence. He feels Leslie looking at him. She is wearing a long silk black nightgown. Her long thick hair is down "Can I join you?"


	3. Chapter 3 :memory lane

Kol is walking the streets of New Orleans. He see one of the bars open. Kol walks in to see Leslie dancing provocative with two other girls on top of the bar. Kol has a small smile. "Want to join us?" Kol takes a step back. Leslie is not talking to him but Klaus. Klaus takes her hand. "No I want you." She comes down from the bar. Leslie is about t kiss Klaus tenderly but slightly glance at Kol. Kol walks out of the bar just to see Leslie stop him."Do you really think Davina can handle your truth dark desires? " Kol reply she makes me happy. "Right that's why you dying to let everything you keep bottle inside." Kol push her away. "Yes I hit a nerve. The Kol I knew would love to make this town fear you . " Leslie eyes are getting dark. She titled her head and looks at him seductively. "Come on Kol prove me wrong." Her lips are about touch his .

Kol is trying to pull him away but instead he wakes up screaming. He is alone in his bed. Leslie is looking at him. "Do you know how easy it was to get in your head?" Leslie giggles. She touches his bare chest. Kol growl at her. " I loved it when you get mad." Kol tries to push her away. Leslie goes for a passionate kiss. Kol respond right back pulling her into his bed. Kol wakes up sweating. "Wow were you having a wet dream about me." Kol ask Leslie how did you get in?! "The front door. " Kol reply very funny. . Where is davina? " school .. she is a witch why go to school? Kol roll his eyes. "You seem upset. Whatever you were dreaming was all you."

Kol reply yeah right. "You know I respect people dreams." Kol notice she is not lying."I expect you to be happy to see me. Instead you were mean and cold." Kol reply imagine seeing your brother making out with your .. Leslie ask what was I to you ? Kol takes a deep breath. "Come on tell me." Kol is about to answer when Davina is about to open the bathroom door."I guess I will never ever know." Kol looks sad as Leslie leaves. Davina opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4 : Cold

Elijah ask shouldn't you be with Klaus?"He is dead sleep." Elijah see her sit down on sofa. "Are you going to give me the cold shoulder?" Elijah sits next to her. He see her genuine upset. Elijah reply no but I'm not going to open my arms to you. Leslie takes a deep breath. Elijah tells her Kol is happy. You need to stay away from him. You two bring the worse out of each other. "Are you happy?" Elijah reply yes I'm. "You did always put you're family first." Elijah smiles at her. Leslie touches his face tenderly. "It's a beautiful thing. .

Until you pick them over something you love." Elijah reply not everything is made to last. "However something are worth fighting for." Elijah hears Klaus looking for Leslie. He kiss Leslie forhead. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you it was never my intention. " Elijah looks at her eyes. Leslie gives him a innocent look before giving him a quick peck."Good night elijah." Elijah see her leave. He see Leslie hugs klaus from behind."Where were you?" Leslie reply outside enjoying the cold weather. "You should stay by my side." Leslie reply nicklaus being overprotective with me doesn't suit you. I can take care off my self.


End file.
